


For You

by gryphsglitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, its been awhile, wow was that tag there last time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryphsglitch/pseuds/gryphsglitch
Summary: The Fujisakis have run a flower shop for quite some time now, but the Tattoo Parlor next door is anything but normal, and Chihiro can't help but be interested.____RE-UPLOAD OF AN OLDER WORK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. Four wells. How long has it been? Too long, thats for damn certain. I deleted my older works because I was embarrassed of them, but hey, you guys seemed to like them, so here they are. Again. I haven't changed anything about them, so you get to enjoy them in all their unedited glory.
> 
> If you like me as an author, I'm writing an actual book about a kid named Christ who gets dragged into a bunch of paranormal bullshit on his journey to graduate college. So keep an eye out for that some time in the near future. Until then, follow my tumblr (deepseabunnie) for more updates on the book and my life and fanfictions. Thanks!

The Fujisakis’ flower shop was most always busy, buzzing with customers and bees alike. It was a cozy little shopfront in the city, front covered in ivy and sunny marigolds. The combination owners and workers of the shop, Taichi Fujisaki and his two children, Chihiro and Chiaki, were equally as bright and cheerful. 

 

The two children were late into their twenties, and took on the brunt of the work for their father, who was getting too old to be hauling all sorts of pots and dirt into the shop.  Taichi, offended with the amount of work his kids didn’t want him doing, sat at a desk and made wreaths, bouquets, mixed pots, and flower crowns, letting anyone who came in the shop watch. Chiaki mainly worked (read: napped at) the register and took inventory. This left Chihiro to be a nearly identical face to his father, spending the work day helping customers and caring for plants.

 

Lined up on either side of the shop were other little identical buildings with similar shopfronts, all with upstairs apartments, and small balconies. To the left of the family’s combination home and business sat a cute city coffee shop, and to the right--

 

Oh god, to the right

 

To the right of their neatly pruned floral shop was “Pleasure in Pain”,  a sleazy tattoo parlor with chipping paint and patrons that made it look more like a red light district bar. It operated at hours late in the evening and early in the morning, long after any normal person should be at home and long before any normal person should be awake. Taichi had once brought a venus fly trap to the store as a gift when it first came to the neighborhood. When he walked back into his own home, he looked more intimidated than usual.

 

“Well, dad?” Chihiro asked, placing a third plate of food on the table, mildly envious he didn’t get to go himself, “Who owns the place? Do they plan on cleaning it up at all?”

 

“Ah, no… I don’t think so, anyway. I think the owners are brothers?” Taichi took his seat at the table. “The older one said something about the two of them running a motorcycle gang prior to becoming tattoo artists. I should have known, they’re twice my size and could probably snap any of us in half. Frankly, I want nothing to do with them.” 

 

Chihiro’s brow furrowed. “You… really shouldn’t be like that. I’m sure they’re perfectly nice people…. despite the fact they bring property value down worse than any new strain of the black plague,” He mumbled, glancing toward the stairs, idly taking a moment to consider what type of men these two were. Chiaki snorted.

 

“At the very least do you think they liked the plant?” she asked, practically asleep in her dinner. 

Taichi looked at her critically.

“Hardly. I hate to say it, but that plant will be dead in a week. Tops.” 

Nanami picked at her food. “That’s a shame. I liked Seymour.”

“You… named the plant?”

“Oh, no. Chihiro named it. He names all of them.”

Chihiro avoided his father’s questioning glare as he ran his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. There was a long pause before he finally looked up to his father, who sat with his glasses off and his hands folded and pressed in front of his lips. Chihiro searched for words but he could only find something stupid coming out.

 

“...They’re happier with names, ok?”


	2. Chapter 2

Much later in the evening, after the dishes had been well cleaned and everyone had gone to bed, Chihiro found himself incapable of sleep, tossing and turning in his bed, thinking more thoroughly about the neighbors. What were they really like? He loved his father dearly, but sometimes he viewed everything as a threat. Would it be better if he went just to meet them? What if he went under the guise that he wanted a quote for a tattoo? Maybe he could just… no. That would never work. 

The blonde rose to his feet, nightgown-like t-shirt billowing out around his knees and slipping to expose a fair deal of his bony shoulders. His feet padded against the throw carpet in his room as he picked up a half full watering can and went out to gather his thoughts while watering his plants. 

No sooner than when he stepped out on the balcony were his thoughts interrupted by a puff of cigarette smoke and a pair of shockingly violet eyes. 

No more than 6 feet away on the opposite balcony slumped a man at least twice Chihiro’s own size, muscular and tanned, with partially sun-bleached hair that was styled into a pretentiously large pompadour. Chihiro’s mouth hung open, caught off guard by not only the fact that he found this man particularly attractive, but also the fact that this man was here to begin with. He was never here, at least not at any daylight hour. The blonde’s sleep-deprived brain ground its gears for a moment before coming to the educated guess that since he was standing on the balcony to the apartment of a tattoo parlor that didn’t operate during the day, he was probably one of the artists of said parlor. 

“Uh, good morning?” Chihiro came back to attention, mouth snapping shut as the artist had finally called his attention. Another drag of the cigarette. “You alright, kid?”

“Y-yeah. Totally. I’m fine. G-good morning… what time is it?”  
The man leaned back a little and turned his head around, presumably to check a clock in the room.  
“‘bout 2 AM. You sure you’re alright?”  
Chihiro was surprised. Was such an early hour seriously morning for this guy?  
“Y-yup. Absolutely,” he laughed a little, obviously forced, “Why would you say that?”  
The man gestured with his free hand towards the watering can. “That’s been pourin’ all over you since you walked out here.”  
It took a few seconds for it to register to Chihiro that he was absolutely soaked, having accomplished nothing he actually came out here to do, and had now completely embarrassed himself in front of his neighbor in an exhaustion fueled stupor. 

Fuck. Time to wake up Chihiro.

“Gah!” he put down the watering can and rapidly started wringing out his nightshirt, “I’m so sorry, I’m never normally this space-y, that’s more my sister’s thing. I’m just really tired, I can’t sleep. I’m sorry…”

“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ve seen you work, I know you’re not like that.”  
“Wait, what? How? I never even seen you.”  
He jerked his head toward the street. “I watch you work sometimes when I’m out here havin’ a smoke. Name’s Mondo.” He casually extended his arm for a handshake.

It didn’t take long for the boy to return it. “Ah… I guess that explains things. I’m Chihiro. Nice to meet you.” This was no lie. Chihiro really did think it was nice to meet Mondo. He seemed less rash than his father made him out to be.

“I think you’ve already met my older brother once? Sorry for not comin’ in and sayin’ anything then. I was with a client.” Mondo apologized, Leaning forward on the railway once more.

“Oh, no, that actually wasn’t me! That was my dad, he was dropping off a plant for you two.”

“... That was your dad? Like… biologically your father?” his voice was soaked in incredulity, looking the boy up and down like he was a distasteful floor lamp.

“Y-yes? That was my completely biological father…” Chihiro shuffled his feet a little, uncomfortable with the stare.

The cigarette found its way to an ashtray without Mondo removing his gaze from the boy.  
“Uh-huh. Right….. and uh, how old did you say you were again?”

The smaller of the two heaved a heavy sigh. He should have thought this through. Everyone asked this question. As much as he appreciated being part of a family that was said to have found the secret to eternal youth, he didn’t like conversations like this. “I’m 27. My dad is almost 62.”

“Twenty…. seven? … sixty- two?? Are you fuckin’ serious right now?”  
“Completely. Why?”

The artists mouth hung open much in the same way a pool filter does as he counted out something on his fingers, “I just… Just kinda shocked, ya know? Your dad looks great for 62, kid. Not that you look bad yourself.” 

This mildly flirtatious conversation would go on until morning, leaving Chihiro exhausted but satisfied.

The present day is about a year later, the two of them leaning off their balconies, chattering about everything plus the kitchen sink, and somehow, this memory from a year ago comes into his head, and it finally occurs to him to ask about Seymour.

“Hey, Mondo?”  
“Yeah, kid?”  
“Do you remember the plant that my dad gave you guys about a year ago?”

The larger of the men stared at the smaller like a cow stares at an oncoming train for a moment before smirking. “Come over for a second. I’ll tell my bro you’re coming.” 

Before Chihiro could argue, Mondo had gone into the apartment, leaving the boy obligated to go to the other’s shop, breaking his father’s rule about going out past midnight, and his own better judgement. Granted, he had known Mondo for over a year now, but never once had he actually been invited to the other’s combination house and place of work. But here he was, standing on his balcony in his pajamas, jaw agape, with a mandatory invitation. 

After a rush to get on decent clothes and a sly escape from the house, there the florist stood in front of the door to the tattoo parlor, rotting and creaky. Opening it assaulted him with the scent of cigarettes and cheap beer, along with the blood red and coal colored decor of the parlor. The front room had to be no larger than a janitors closet, with two patchy waiting chairs on either side of the door and a desk secured to either side of the wall. Standing behind the desk were two men with black hair, one similar enough to Mondo is assume it was his brother and the other looking like he didn’t belong at all, dressed in a suit that was now disheveled and picking distastefully at the chipping enamel of a door frame. 

Chihiro’s own voice seemed to fail him. “H-hi… M-mondo invited me over?”  
His brother looked over at the guy in the suit, seemingly exasperated. “So that’s what he was yellin’ about,” he swung open the gate at the desk and gestured the boy in, looking him up and down like some kind of prized cow, like he knew something the boy didn’t. “He’s upstairs. Through the door and hang a right to the staircase. Don’t mind my boyfriend,” His head nodded to the guy in the suit, who started arguing some kind of nonsense at the brother as Chihiro had followed his directions up the stairs and through the door into Mondo’s room.

And there it sat. A massive, extremely well fed venus fly trap, with roots that spewed out the top of a large pot rested on the nightstand, waiting with its mouth open for more bugs. Chihiros jaw practically hit the floor. 

“Did I take good care of her?” Mondo asked, leaning next to the entrance out to the balcony, the smirk on his face making an appearance in the tone of his voice.

Chihiro looked hopelessly between Mondo and the plant, at a loss for words. “Her?”

“yeah. Audrey. Her name is Audrey,” a nod at the plant, “Did I take good care of her for you?”

It took Chihiro a moment before he began to laugh, progressively harder, until his host was thoroughly confused and his lungs burned for air.

“I’d say you took great care of Seymour.”  
“Seymour?”  
“Yeah. His original name was Seymour. Ironic”  
Mondo furrowed his brow. “Ironic?”  
“Yeah! Because you named the plant Audrey.”  
“Kid, I’m not seeing how that’s ironic.”  
“You… Weren’t... making a Little Shop of Horrors reference?”  
“A what?”  
“N-never mind,” he lamented, his poor attempt at being cute lost, “You took fabulous care of the plant, regardless.” 

“Well. Thanks,” Mondo smiled broadly at the plant and turned to his friend, “but you caught me with the name thing, I’m curious now, what’s a Shop of Horrors?”

“Oh, it was some dumb old movie about a nerdy florist who grew a giant man-eating plant. I thought it was funny that I named it after the florist and I thought you re-named it after the actual plant.” Chihiro swept his bangs back with a hand, avoiding the gaze of the larger.

“I’v never even heard of it, sorry. But if you’re not busy… maybe we could watch it?”

Chihiro blushed furiously and snapped his gaze right back to those purple eyes excitedly. “Like, Today? Now?”  
“Yeah, sure.” he laughed.  
The boy could almost die happy in that moment, this had to be him dreaming.

“I’ll go get my laptop,” the blonde giggled.

Within 15 minutes, the two of them were lying on the former bikers bed, munching hot popcorn and humming along to the tune of a gardening-related musical. This too, would hum the tune of its menu music until morning, as the florist fell fast asleep against the side of the artist, who accepted this and wrapped his arms around the smaller to keep him warm.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Chihiro?? We got a job in.” Nanami called, forcing Chihiro out of taking the inventory on pots.

“Isn’t that dad’s job? Why are you telling me this?” He said, dusting himself off and coming to the front of the store. 

“Yeah, normally. But dad is sick and we don't have any roses.”  
“Well did you tell the person we didnt have any?”   
“Yeah, of course i did. he was very persistent though. it had to be done today and it had to be done by us in particular.”   
“Us? Why us?”  
“Beats me. he just needs it done by the end of the day. Which means you need to go out and find a dozen red roses by closing.”   
“... Do they have to be red?”   
“Yes.” 

Chihiro sighed. Of all the things he would have to do today. 

It took about two hours of walking, six cups of coffee, four trips to the bathroom, and a very long chat with a very rude novelist who frequented the cafe next to the shop, but he finally found them. A bush on the side of the highway, covered in red roses. Pruning them was another, harder story. They looked nothing like commercial roses, and he could do nothing but hope and pray that their discerning customer wouldn’t mind. He picked out some of the leaves from the bush so they didnt look so bare and wrapped them up, hoping he wouldn’t crush them. 

By the time he reached the flower shop again, Chihiro was a wreck. His hair was matted, his hands were cut up from rose thorns, and his clothes were covered in dust from the highway. As he walked in, he had found Nanami, who had turned her head when she heard the doorbell. 

“Oh! Chihiro. Welcome back. You find those flowers?”

Chihiro let out a heavy sigh, waving the bouquet of wild roses. “Yup. off the highway. You would not believe the trouble I had to go through to get these.”

“Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn’t. Either way, you got them, and that's what matters.”  
“I guess. Who are they for?”  
“A customer by the name of Mondo Oowada. He said he needed them for a date.”  
“A…. A date..?”  
“Yeah. Is… something wrong?”

Chihiro’s heart sunk. Mondo had never mentioned to him that he had a date. And one worthy of red roses? He’s not exactly the romantic type, and that’s just. Man, if he was going to get flowers for someone he at least would have thought that Mondo would come to him first! No, at the very least Mondo could decide to go out on a date with him! They had been flirting and talking for well over a year now. But no. Mondo would be going out on a date with someone Chihiro had no knowledge of. Great. Awesome. All the trouble he went through today, and this is the news he had to come home to? Petty and jealous, he no longer cursed the cheap wild roses. 

“No, Nanami, nothing's wrong at all.” Chihiro bit his lower lip, a true tell to his lying. His sister eyed him.

“Okay. If you say so.”

With impeccable timing, in walked Mondo, ten minutes before closing, seeming not to see Chihiro working diligently at his father's desk, trying to distract himself from the obvious disappointment.

“Heya, Nami. Ya finish that order?” the older male asked, an amount of uncertainty painting his actions.   
“Yup. Chihiro’s got them.” she yawned, jeering a thumb in his direction.

As Mondo walked over to the table, Chihiro frowned. All his hard work, going to further his crush’s crush on someone else. Fuck. Fuck!! He shoved the bouquet to Mondo.

“ There. A dozen red roses. Maybe more. I heard they're for a date. Just. Go. Take them and go.” Chihiro refused to make eye contact. It would hurt too much. 

He felt the bouquet leave his hand.   
And then, with a subtle laugh, Mondo placed them in front of Chihiro. 

Chihiro looked at Mondo, and Mondo somehow managed the corniest smile he could. 

“They're for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five years.   
Five, long, hard unforgiving years of Mondo begging.   
And before their wedding, Chihiro promised “Fine. If I dont chicken out at the alter, I’ll let us get matching tattoos instead of wedding rings.”  
And today was that day. Mondo was ecstatic. Chihiro, not so much. 

Chihiros head was in his free hand as Mondo cleaned up Chihiro’s upper arm.   
“Why did I say I do. Why did I say we could get matching tattoos in the first place. This is a terrible idea”  
“‘Cause ya love me.” Mondo smiled a cheshire grin. “I promise it doesnt hurt.”  
“I cried for days when I got my ears pierced as a little kid, Mondo.”  
“Then it was probably pierced with a gun and got infected.”  
“.... youre not making me feel better”  
Mondo pressed a kiss to Chihiro’s cheek. “There. Does that make it better?”  
“no.”  
“Great!!” He held up the machine. “You ready?”  
“Not in the slightest!!”  
“I’m taking that as as ready as you’ll ever be”

The four hours that followed were the most excruciating four hours of Chihiro’s life. It shouldn’t have taken nearly that long, but Mondo would stop whenever Chihiro would shake too much from crying too hard. The result was beautiful though, and it matched Mondo’s perfectly. A single Alstroemeria, since Chihiro didn’t like roses much. Bleeding and sore, the younger of the two smiled and pecked his lover’s cheek.

“It’s wonderful. I love it.”


End file.
